


Come In, We Are Open

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: (also sort of), (sort of), 90s fic, Bondage, Frottage, Gary is repressed, M/M, Repression, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut and Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: “Just so you know, I haven't done this before.”“I know. I didn't think there were many sex shops in Frodsham.”
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Jason Orange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Come In, We Are Open

“Just so you know, I haven't done this before.”

Jason raises an eyebrow at him. “I know. I didn't think there were many sex shops in Frodsham.”

“Shut up.” Gary's cheeks colour pink as they stand outside the small, grey entrance; the building is pretty non-descript looking, and they might have walked straight past it if Nigel didn't tell them what they were looking for. They're here to get costumes for their first music video, and apparently they're getting them from a gay sex shop. Jason's alright with that. He's not certain Gary is.

He didn't mean to bring Gaz along. He meant to bring Howard, which could have been a problem in its own way, but he was busy, so Nigel insisted Gary come along instead, as the only other one of them convincingly over eighteen (Mark _just_ is, but he doesn't have ID yet, and it's doubtful he'd convince anyone with that face). Which means Gary, the prude of the band, whose bedroom is home only to studio equipment, has to go in a sex shop.

This could end badly.

Gary steels himself, and Jason watches him, faintly amused but also, trying not to be too judgemental. Gaz's prudishness can be a bit much sometimes, but Jason doesn't really want to force his boundaries. The former Mormon in him sympathises a bit with being overwhelmed by it all.

"Right," Gaz declares, jaw tight as a spring coil, before Jason gets the chance to ask if he's sure about this, if he wouldn't rather wait outside. "Let's go."

Jason blinks in surprise, but he follows Gary's lead, trudging through the narrow concrete corridor and into...

Well. Wow.

_You can't accuse them of lacking range,_ thinks Jason. His boggles as he tries observe the sheer array of sexual paraphernalia available, pornography and sex toys and bondage gear and fetish clothing and whatever else you could want. Even to Jason's sensibilities, hardened by many years on the Manchester club circuit, it's a but much to take in.

Of course, his reaction is nothing compared to Gary's. His eyes practically pop out of head. He is standing there bright red and slackjawed, and Jason nudges him gently. "You right, mate?"

Gary finally remembers to close his mouth, and nods, all the while coloured like a piece of beetroot. "Yeah. Yeah, I just... I kind of thought they'd keep it all behind the counter. You have to know a guy who knows a guy, that sort of thing. I didn't think it would be right there."

Jason smiles, only vaguely wondering how much Gary has thought about this.

“I suppose there's no point hiding the wares?” he says.

He's not sure Gaz heard him though. His eye seems to be caught by something, and as if pulled forward he wanders over to one of the displays. A collection of bright red dildos, arranged in ascending order of height. “Fucking hell,” Gaz murmurs as walks from one end of the line to the other, and Jason darts forward to watch him gawp. He stops in front of one a whole twelve inches long, and turns red again. “Okay, some of these have got to be for show, right?” he asks. “No-one could actually fit that up their arse.”

Jason smothers a snigger. He's not that sure himself, honestly, but it wouldn't surprise him. “Well, practice does make perfect.”

He expects Gary to immediately snap out of his stupor, mumble and stammer and insist they get their costumes and go as soon as possible. Yet he doesn't. He keeps staring, and bites his lip. Jason, a little concerned, waves a hand in front of him.

“Gaz?”

He jumps a mile, looking up at Jason like he forgot he was there. “Shit. Sorry. I was just – nothing. I wasn't doing anything.” _...Right._ “Anyway, where's the stuff we need?”

Jason looks around. It's rather crowded in here, it could take awhile to find their way around. He doesn't know.

Just while he's weighing up which way they should head off on their search, someone comes up to them. “Hello,” says a bright, cheery, male voice. “Can I help you two with anything?”

That leaves Jay a bit startled, but someone to ask is in fact helpful. He's just about to ask the fella to point them toward clothing when–

“We're fine!”

Gaz looks absolutely mortified. Jason gives him a skeptical look, about to ask where he thinks the leather and chains and things are, but he doesn't have the heart to do it. The shop assistant eyes the two of them curiously, then smiles to himself. “Alright. Let us know if you need anything.”

Gary audibly exhales as the man walks away, and only then realises the way Jason is looking at him. “I – sorry. I just, I didn't want, I didn't think anyone – you don't think he knew who we were, right?!”

Jason thinks this over. Half the Manchester gay scene must know who they are by now, and whoever owns this shop is probably a friend of Nigel's, so it's not unlikely – but he thinks that's not what Gary wants to hear. “Probably not,” he says, but he can't help poking a little deeper. He's a curious soul. “Why, are you ashamed to be somewhere like this?”

That doesn't get him an answer – he didn't think it would, really – but Gary's blush does deepen, and he starts eyeing the dildos over his shoulder again. He coughs. “Come on. The costumes can't be that hard to find, can they? Let's get this over with.”

If they are that hard to find, Jason is going to have to have words with Gaz about sending the shop assistant away pre-emptively, but he can deal with that later. As they head in some direction, seeing if they can muddle their way through, Jason spies from the corner of his eye, some man looking in their way. Gary's way, specifically. He looks... appreciative.

Without even thinking about it Jason wraps his arm around Gaz, protectively, and sends the man a warning look.

Fortunately, it scares him off. Unfortunately, Gaz notices, and stops to look up at him. “What are you doing?”

Jason has to think fast. “Playing the role,” he says, to Gary's frown of confusion. He grins. “They all think we're boyfriends.”

Gary's eyebrows shoot up in alarm. “What? Why?!”

“Because we're two blokes who entered a gay sex shop together?” At least, Jason assumes they all think that. Gary's mouth hangs open a second, then he shuts it and leads them further on.

Jason keeps an arm around him as they walk, but his grip loosens as he has second thoughts. He's sure the guy checking Gaz out is long gone. What right does he have to be mad over anyone checking Gaz out, anyway? “Should I let you go now?”

“No,” says Gary, quickly, which catches Jay off-guard. Gary himself seems surprised by what he just said, and hesitates, clearly weighing something up. “I mean... if you were really my boyfriend, you'd have your hand on my arse, wouldn't you?”

Jason grins and, effortlessly, snakes his hand down Gary's arm and into his back pocket. He swears he sees Gaz smile. Maybe he's not as much of a prude as he acts.

* * *

Turns out, the costumes aren't that easy to find. Gaz at least has the decency to look increasingly sheepish as they turn into corridor after corridor, only getting more lost along the way.

When he comes to an abrupt stop, Jason thinks he must have finally spotted what they're looking for, and is much relieved. But he hasn't. Instead he's staring up at a wall full of bondage gear – handcuffs, ropes, all that, even a metal bar that he's not one hundred per cent sure whose purpose he's not entirely sure of. _What are we doing here?_ he wonders.

“So. They sell all that here too,” Gary says softly.

“Yes?” Jason doesn't want to lose his patience, but he's starting to feel like they're going to be here awhile. “Where else would they sell that sort of thing?”

Gary doesn't answer him, not for a long moment, but he's still staring. Jason sees him twitch a bit, knees pressing together. He cocks his head to the side. Honestly, he's starting to have his doubts about _why_ Gaz was so reluctant to come here.

Suddenly, Gary laughs. “Hey, you think Nige will want those for our next video?” he asks, clearly trying too hard so sound lighthearted.

Jason chuckles. “Don't give him ideas. Let's just get through this one first.”

Gaz nods and they move on, and Jason thinks his bandmate looks only a touch reluctant.

* * *

The costumes must be here somewhere. Nige couldn't have sent them along with a map, could he? They end up near the back of the store, on the logic that seems like they sort of place you'd have room for clothing, but all they find there are the adult videos. A _lot_ of adult videos.

There's nothing terribly explicit on the covers, you probably couldn't get away with that legally, but still Gaz gets distracted by the pictures before their eyes anyway. His throat works hard as his eyes trace the outline of some man's bulge. “I hope we're not making one of those,” he says, strangled.

Jason isn't sure whether to be amused or concerned. By now Gaz has gone so red he might faint. “Don't worry, I'm sure ours is softcore at worst,” he says softly, but he doesn't think Gary hears him.

Gary is so distracted by the videos and Jason is so distracted by Gary that neither of them realises they're standing right in front of a door. Until Jason hears odd sounds emerging from it – a combination of low, deep groans and electronic humming.

He doesn't quite put it together until a man walks past them, video in hand, apologetically not meeting their eyes as he walks into the room, door slamming shut behind them. Gary looks quite put out by that.

“Honestly, what's the point watching porn in a room like that?” Gaz asks him, which makes Jason jump. Perhaps unfairly, he expected Gaz to be too mortified to even speak. “It's not like you can have a wank in there. Why not just buy the video, go home, and do your business? I mean, it's porn, how disappointing can it be?”

Ah. Jason gives him a few more seconds to put two and two together, and can see the exact moment it happens, as Gary's eyebrows shoot off into the stratosphere. “Hang on,” he says, “are people having sex in there?!”

Jason bites the side of his mouth not laugh. “Quite likely,” he says, and resolves to think no more about it – it's not any of his business, after all. “Now come on, let's go. They won't want people lurking outside the doors if they are.”

He walks forward and expects Gaz to follow, but he doesn't. He keeps lingering outside the doorway, and the door is solid through, but it still seems like he's trying to peer in. “It must be weird, mustn't it?” Gary asks no-one in particular. “Shagging in a public building like that? You'd be afraid of getting caught. Maybe that's part of the appeal. Doing it with strangers, where anyone...”

Gary trails off, and Jason frowns. Gary has been acting weird ever since they got here, and now Jason is getting genuinely concerned. Gently, he lays his hand on Gary's shoulder. “It's probably not very clean in there. Sleazy and uncomfortable. It wouldn't be safe.”

That makes Gaz jump a mile. “I wasn't going to go in there!”

Jason jumps back and blinks. _Did I say you were?_

While he's recovering, Gary coughs awkwardly. “Come on, let's get out of here, before they come back out.”

* * *

Eventually, finally, thankfully, they find the clothing section. Jason immediately spots the sort of thing Nigel wanted them in – leather and codpieces, all the better for being shown off in – and Gary wants to just purchase them and go. Jason points out they really ought to try them on first, even if they're buying them for the others as well (hopefully, they sell a jacket in Mark's size). Gary is reluctant, but he agrees, so long as they share the dressing room to do so. “I'm not going out there dressed like that!” Jason considers pointing out that he'll be wearing these clothes for a music video, that'll be put out for all the world to see, soon enough, but it's not worth the trouble.

Unfortunately, despite this place's relaxed attitude toward sex on the premises, the dressing rooms are not built for two, and so both trying to get changed together is an awkward mess of bumping elbows and knocking knees, not helped by Gary turning bright red as he watches Jason undress. “Is that really necessary?” he asks, trousers around his ankles, as Jason grabs his pants to pull them down.

He pauses, and looks up at Gary's reddened face. “We have to try on the codpieces, don't we?”

Gaz accepts his logic and that is that. It is embarrassing, but Jason accepts it as part of the job, and tries to get this done as quick as possible. He can feel Gary's eyes on him as he strips completely naked, but he tries to ignore it. They're sharing a dressing room that is only about a metre in either direction, where is Gary meant to look?

Perhaps just because he's skinnier, Jason gets changed quicker than Gary, and Gary is standing there in his pants by the time Jason is clad in his leathers. He hears a shaky breath, and then he has to look up. “Gaz? Are you alright?”

Gary is gawping again, and doesn't seem to hear him for a long while. He's too busy staring. When Jason's words finally register, he snaps his mouth shut, and his face turns even redder. “Sorry, I just – shit. Sorry.” Well, that doesn't explain much. Gary swallows hard. “You – you look good in that. Nigel will be happy. _Fuck_.”

Jason isn't sure how to take all that – it is a compliment, he supposes – until his eyes glance downward, and he spots a prominent bulge poking through Gary's thin briefs. _Oh._

Gaz seems to notice it the second after he does. “Sorry!” he says again, and covers himself with his hands. “I-I don't know why that's happened. Just, give me a second, I'm sure it'll go awa–”

“That's quite alright.” Jason is thinking. He's never quite considered Gary like that before, but now they are so close together, he has Gaz almost-naked and hard, he can't not. And he's tempted. He wouldn't have thought he would be, but he is – Gary has acted so oddly today, so shy and yet, so intrigued, and it makes Jason wonder how far he could push him. What he could make him do.

He feels guilty for that, but that doesn't make him want it less.

Mind at least partially made up, Jason leans forward, pressing their bodies even closer together than the walls do already. “Thank you, by the way,” he says. “You look pretty nice yourself. I don't know why you spend so much time whining your body isn't good enough. I think you look fantastic.” He grazes two fingers across Gary's torso, moving up toward his chest.

He tries to be very gentle; he wants Gaz to push him away if he really doesn't want this, or if he's not ready, but it doesn't seem like Gary's going to do that any time soon. Jason's fingers find one of his nipples and tug at it, which makes Gary moan softly. He shifts his thigh and before long Gaz's legs are slotted between his own, and he starts rubbing his rock hard erection on Jason's hip, whimpering in pleasure as he does. Jason gasps at how hot and heavy it feels against him. He likes it.

“You want this?” He grabs Gary's hips with both hands and presses him harder against the wall. Gaz's eyes slide shut with bliss. He nods mindlessly, and Jason, having come this far already, leans in to kiss him.

Gary kisses him back with enthusiasm, tongue rough and clumsy in Jason's mouth, but eager enough to make up for anything. A hand runs down Jason's belly, and he soon feels Gary's long pretty pianist's fingers playing with his cock through the leather trousers. He's grateful he didn't get around to putting on the codpiece after all. Jason moves his knee so Gaz can grind against him harder, and it gets him a sharp moan.

“Jay, please,” Gary breaks away from his mouth to gasp, getting a bit too loud, “grab my arse – again, when you did that it was, oh fuck, please–”

“Shh.” Jason grabs his arse will one hand and squeezes hard – Gaz's arse is full and round, and very satisfying to touch – while with the other, he folds his fingers through Gary's hair, pulling him in closer. “I've got you. But we have to be quiet.” Whatever this place lets its customers do, he's not eager to get caught. He can't imagine how they would explain coming back without the costumes for this reason to Nigel. He invites Gaz to bite down on his shoulder to keep him quiet, with only a slight wince. “You like this, don't you?”

Gary doesn't answer him, but he keeps moaning, muffled now, into Jason's skin, his prick twitching and throbbing all the while. His needy hand rubs Jason through the leather, but even as he's being pushed over the edge, Jason keeps thinking.

“You like all of this, don't you?” he asks, not expecting an answer. But a lot of behaviour is suddenly clicking into place for him. “You act like you're such a prude, but you want it. You want a twelve inch toy in your arse. You want to be handcuffed, tied up, shackled to the bed. You want to get fucked in a skeevy little backroom–”

With a sharp cry and no warning, Gary spends against his thigh, wetness seeping through his briefs and onto Jason's trousers. It's his pleasure that takes Jay over, the thought of him letting go and getting lost in pleasure for a second, that makes Jason's come run down his thigh stickily.

As they cool down Jason can feel Gary's face burn hotter, apparently struck by the thought of what they just did and humiliated by it. Jason runs his hand through his hair comfortingly, and speaks before Gaz can say anything. “Hey, it's alright. That was nice. I enjoyed it.” He pauses. “I hope you did too.”

* * *

Eventually they clean themselves up, get dressed and emerge from the dressing room. Ethically, they have to pay for these clothes now, whether they fit or not. Gary can barely look him in the eye, and so Jason offers to go pay on his own. “You wait here,” he says, to Gaz's mild confusion.

Luckily for him, the man at the counter – the same one who greeted them when they first came in, who could have spared them all this trouble – doesn't seem to notice the smell of come on his items, or is at least polite enough not to mention it. If they're paying anyway, no harm, no foul, he supposes.

When he returns to Gary's side Gaz snatches the receipt right out of his hand, perhaps just for something to do. “Christ, this place is expensive,” he says, clearly looking just at the total cost. “Are you sure Nige gave us enough for all this?”

Jason grins. “Don't worry, I covered the difference,” he says, and Gary looks nonplussed. “Most of that was your presents, anyway.”

Gary blinks, taking a moment to process this. “Wait, _what_?!”


End file.
